Playing God
by Alice Faren
Summary: What if everything you worked for turns out to be a lie? Would you risk everything just to save the one person you have ever loved? Is anyone other than God given the right to decide who lives and who dies? Elle and Claire are thrown into a world neither thought existed after a murder, kidnapping, and imprisonment. Now they must work tofather to survive.AU/Slash/Full Summary Inside


Author's Note: Just an AU story. Eclaire~

Title: Playing God

Full Summary: Elle Bishop works for an organization specializing in assassinations of important people. She was once used as an experiment for military purposes, but once she proved useless in an accident on the front line during a war, she was turned over to an organization who took interest in her. She works without knowing the intentions of the organization, and mindlessly kills whoever she is told to kill. One day, she meets the daughter of a mayor who was also once experimented on. Her orders for that day were to kill the mayor and go back to the organization, but she ends up taking the girl as a "souvenir." Once she returns back to the organization, she overhears her boss and some fellow co-workers and finally learns the truth behind what she works for. After stealing a list of people to assassinate, she sets out to find out why these people were on the list, as well as find a way to stop the organization she betrayed.

Rating: T, but could be rated M for later chapters if that's what people want ;) (I'm totally just kidding)

Warning: Slashfic

Pairings: Elle/Claire

Elle's Point of View

"I don't understand why I have to carry around a gun. It's unnecessary weight. I have powers; I could zap a person one time and they'll be dead!" I snapped at the man handing me a gun. Every time I fastened a gun into its holder at my waist, I felt like they were challenging my abilities. It was as if they did not trust me enough to go in on my own. I was Elle freaking Bishop. I did not need a gun when I could electrocute someone.

The man sighed, obviously irritated with how often I complained about the gun situation. Rolling my eyes, I walked briskly out of the room and down the long corridor before reaching the elevators. A boy around sixteen stood next to me on the platform, and the space was so small that I could already feel small sparks of electricity forming at my fingertips, screaming to zap something—or someone. I tried to shake the feeling that the walls were closing in, and as soon as the doors opened, I ran out of the cart.

Cold, winter air hit me in a gust of wind once I pushed the main doors of the building open. I hissed at the freezing weather as well as the slowly falling flakes of snow. The weather channel did not mention anything about snow; well, maybe I had just blown up the crappy television before the broadcast had ended.

I found Rhode Island as such a boring state. If I had not been relocated, I would still be in the sunny, _warm_ beaches of Miami. There had not been one sign of a cute boy in the headquarters set up in this tiny state. Of course, I had only seen about ten males since I arrived at the headquarters two hours ago, and seven of the guys were about twenty years older than me. It was not like I could use any of them as a toy, as someone to mess with and electrocute as much as I wanted. No. Because then I would have been fired and daddy would have been upset. I was not going to fail him again. He was the one who saved my life after the military wanted to "dispose" of me when I failed to do exactly what they wanted me to do. They were the ones who randomly put me up at the front line during a war. I was afraid—no. I was not afraid. I just did not have time to adapt to my surroundings. That was all.

I stopped walking once I reached a black van in the parking lot. The passenger door opened and I hopped in, taking a look at my new partner. He had brown hair that fell into his brown eyes. I guess my luck turned—I finally found someone remotely cute. I smiled at him and he smiled back, though neither of us engaged in any sort of conversation. Maybe he was nervous around woman; that would have been adorable, and useful.

"We have to drive for about an hour before we get to the doctor's house," he told me. I nodded. "So, um, what's your name? Are you new? My name is Peter."

"I'm Elle. I have been working for Gina for about three years now," I replied. "How long have you worked for?"

"Three months," he said shyly.

Great. I am stuck with some amateur. "You don't seem to know me. Usually when I say my name to a member of the organization, their eyes widen with realization. It's fun, actually, because then I can scare the shit out of them by threatening to electrocute them," I admitted with a smirk.

"Electrocute them? You mean you're the boss's daughter?"

People never really referred to me as "the boss's daughter" to my face. Based on the look of curiosity and excitement on Peter's face, I knew this was going to be long drive. After all, he was just an amateur. He would probably be asking me more questions about what to do during an assignment rather than myself.

Well, that was just a short little introduction to Elle. The next chapter will be in Claire's point of view. Okay, I will admit it, this chapter sucks |D Hopefully the rest of the story will be better…Please tell me in your reviews if I should even bother to continue.


End file.
